


The alabaster Godess and the unloved King

by Nejijjeoro



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: 9th Century, F/M, Falling In Love, Graphic description of sexual contenent, Graphic description of war scenes, IX century, Love Confessions, Norse sagas - Freeform, Presence of original character, References to Norse religion & culture, Suggestion of rape attempt, Suggestion of violence, Uí Ímair dynasty, Vikings, Vikings culture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejijjeoro/pseuds/Nejijjeoro
Summary: Tout commence lorsque Ásthild voyage au travers du continent, depuis la Suède son pays natal, jusqu'en Norvège, et arrive en Irlande, sur les terres du roi Ivarr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai décidé d'écrire en choisissant la théorie qui émet qu'Ivarr Ragnarsson et Ivar de Dubhlinn seraient la même personne, et de ce fait le fondateur de la dynastie des Uí Ímair. J'avais également décidé que dans cette histoire Ivarr ne souffrirait pas d'ostéogenèse imparfaite et ne serait donc pas impuissant, mais pour être raccord avec le personnage originel de la série, j'ai finalement décidé qu'il en serait tout de même souffrant. 
> 
> Les débats sur le surnom "the Boneless" sont larges, certains pensent qu'il lui a été attribué à cause d'une maladie qui aurait rendue ses jambes mal formées, d'où les récits qui narrent qu'Ivarr été porté sur un bouclier par ses hommes. Certains pensent aussi qu'il aurait hérité de ce surnom à cause de ses capacités physique impressionnantes, certaines descriptions disant de lui qu'il était vraiment grand et qu'il avait une musculature et une force impensable. Des chercheurs pensent qu'il aurait été impuissant, en plus de la maladie d'ostéogenèse imparfaite.

 

 

 

Les nuages grisâtres parsemaient les ciel sombre. Les sabots de son cheval éclaboussèrent ses bottes de cuir en ressortant de la rivière qu'ils traversaient. Le temps était maussade, mais les flocons de neige tombaient comme la pluie. La jeune femme descendit de sa selle, les doigts dans la crinière du cheval qui s'abreuva à la rivière. Les journées étaient longues. Ses mains étaient glacées, ses lèvres gercées. Elle s'agenouilla, plongea ses mains dans l'eau glacial et aspergea son visage, espérant que le sang séché s'en irait. Elle s'essuya les joues dans la fourrure de son manteau. Les branches des arbres bougèrent, tendant ses muscles. Et les oiseaux qui piaillaient attiraient son ouïe. La jeune femme remonta en selle, et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle se retourna lorsqu'une branche s'écrasa entre les feuilles mortes. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du manche de sa hache, les sens aiguisés. Des craquements résonnèrent entre les arbres, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. 

"Koma, bleyða ! Viens !" 

Une flèche se planta à ses pieds, et des cris surgirent d'entre les feuillages. Des hommes armés de haches et d'arcs l'attaquèrent. La jeune femme s'élança, lança sa hache dans le crâne d'un homme, qui s'écroula, et dégaina son épée. Elle trancha le bras d'un autre homme, qui lâcha son arc, avant qu'elle n'abatte sa lame dans son dos. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les reins, et les archers tirèrent des flèches qui la frôlèrent. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Tuer ces hommes qui l'attaquait était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour s'échapper, mais les tuer revenait à déclarer un conflit au souverain des terres sur lesquelles elle se trouvait. Elle tira sur les reins et donna un coup de pied à son cheval, qui s'en alla au galop. Les hommes crièrent derrière elle, mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Il fallait qu'elles les sèment. Ses mains claquèrent les reins, et l'étalon accéléra. La jeune femme sentit une flèche s'écraser à côté d'eux. Le cheval hennit, et finit par s'écrouler. Une flèche atteignit son épaule, et la demoiselle glissa de la selle.

Elle dévala la pente boueuse. D'un geste sec, elle retira la flèche. Elle dégaina son épée, et se redressa. Sa lame pourfendit un des hommes armés d'une hache, tandis que les flèches la frôlaient. La demoiselle cria, son épée fendit l'air, mais s'abattit sur l'homme. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle s'engagea dans un combat contre les archers, qui avaient récupéré les épées tombées dans la boue et les feuilles fanées. La jeune femme grogna, avant qu'elle ne tranche la gorge de l'un et enfonce sa lame dans le ventre de l'autre. Une main sur l'épaule, empêchant le sang de s'écouler de sa blessure, elle se retourna pour prendre la fuite, mais une flèche se planta dans sa cuisse. Son genou tomba au sol. Un homme armé de sa hache l'approcha, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste qu'elle le fit tomber, puis se mis à le rouer de coups de poings. L'air glacé abîmait ses phalanges ensanglantées. Lorsqu'il fut assommé la demoiselle tenta de se relever, mais se sentit tirée par des mains et un poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Le sang se répandit sur sa langue, avant qu'un pied ne heurte son ventre. L'air lui manqua, et elle inspira. Une main agrippa ses cheveux et lui releva la tête. 

"Ne la blessez pas plus. Il ne faudrait pas l'abîmer." ordonna-t-il, sans dérober son regard arrogant de ses prunelles haineuses. 

Et ils l'emmenèrent. 

 


	2. Le Désossé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre se déroule sous le point de vue d'Ivarr. Il est divisé en deux parties distinctes; la première est rédigée à la troisième personne, comme une narration basique tandis que la deuxième est rédigée à la première personne.

 

 

Les grandes portes en bois s'ouvrirent. Les gardes agrippèrent la silhouette fluette, son manteau de fourrures et sa capuche rabattu sur son visage. Ils la redressèrent, et son regard heurta ses prunelles ambrées. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au trône, et lui retirèrent sa capuche. Ses tresses serrées retombèrent sur ses épaules et ses mèches rebelles sur son front. Ivarr sourit. Ils lui demandèrent son nom, mais elle ne dit rien. Un homme prit son menton entre ses doigts, et elle lui répondit d'un coup de boule. Son sourire s'agrandit.

"Sortez."

Ils le regardèrent tous, troublés. Puis ils sortirent du grand hall, et la lâchèrent. Ses doigts tremblants appuyèrent sur la plaie de sa cuisse. Ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, mais tout de même profondes. Ivarr tendis sa main vers les marches du trône. Elle sourit ironiquement, et s'y rendit. Ses épaules se soulevaient lourdement, ses mains tremblaient et ses blessures brûlaient. Son sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et ses phalanges essuyèrent le sang séché sur ses paupières.

"Bien." dit-il, tandis qu'il joignit ses doigts. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent, sans qu'ils ne se détournent. "Tu ne sembles pas me craindre."

"Il ne me semble pas."

Ivarr rit. "Sais-tu qui je suis ?"

Elle ne dit rien, puis cracha au sol et s'essuya les lèvres sur son bras. Elle inspira et releva la tête vers lui.

"Si je le savais, ne t'aurais-je pas salué ?" répliqua la jeune femme. "Mais laisse-moi te le demander. Tu es celui qui gouverne ces terres, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu n'es pas dépourvue de perspicacité !" s'exclama Ivarr, en levant les mains. "Sais-tu comment les gens m'appellent, ici ? Ivarr." La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. "Ivarr le Désossé." 

Leurs prunelles scintillantes se heurtèrent, ses traits se crispèrent. Sûrement avait-elle eu vent des échos de ses batailles. Elle ne scia pas, pas même lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne le craignait pas. Savait-elle qui il était ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Ses traits étaient crispés.

"Qui es-tu ? Une marchande ?" lui demanda Ivarr. "Ásthild." Il haussa un sourcil, la main vers elle. "Ásthild ?"

"Ásthild Thorisdóttir"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. La jeune femme agenouillée à ses pieds, blessée par ses hommes, était l'enfant d'un guerrier barbare. Un guerrier bestial, enflammé d'une envie irascible d'ôter la vie. Les poètes narraient qu'il était l'homme tendre que les gens ne connaissaient pas avec ses enfants et sa déesse de femme, mais qu'il était le guerrier cruel que les ennemis craignaient. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire. Ses pensées se bousculèrent tandis que ses prunelles survolaient ses blessures.

"Il me semble que tu saches que je ne suis pas une marchande." remarqua la jeune femme. Elle grogna en se redressant.

"Freja."

Une jeune femme s'avança, les mains liées et se courba. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tressés, et ses prunelles marrons pétillaient. Ásthild darda un regard vers Ivarr, qui leva la main vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Soignez ses blessures, donnez-lui un bain et préparez-la." ordonna-t-il. "Nous avons une invitée."

Freja se courba et aquiesca. Elle se redressa, et passa son bras sous celui d'Ásthild, qui se releva. La jeune femme l'emmena avec elle jusqu'aux bains. Un sourire ne put s'empêcher de naître sur ses lèvres, qui se fana quand il repensa à ses blessures. Il n'était pas un homme qui raffolait des femmes. Il n'en voulait pas, et ne s'y intéressait pas. Pourtant, même en y repensant, il n'avait jamais vu de femme au tempérament comme le sien. Ivarr su qu'elle lui plairait. 

❈

Les lueurs des bougies bougeaient sur le plafond du grand hall. Les bruits des tambours résonnaient, les hommes et les femmes dansaient en riant. Les plats s'étalaient sur la table et la bière coulait à flot. Je souris aux hommes qui trinquèrent, et burent leurs cornes. Mon regard se perdait dans les flammes des bougies. Elles s'occupaient d'elle. Mais étaient-elles si incompétentes pour prendre tant de temps ? Ses blessures étaient-elles infectées ? Ma patience s'estompait.

Les rires s'affaiblirent, jusqu'à ce que des murmures ne bourdonnent dans mes oreilles. Les femmes s'attardèrent sur Ásthild, leurs regards emplis de curiosité. Elles se tournèrent vers le bout de table, et croisèrent mon regard. Je bu ma bière, les sourcils haussés. Ses mèches albâtres étaient tressées, parsemées de perles. Elles l'avaient habillée d'une smokkr. Les jarls se retournèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se heurtent à mes traits crispés. Ils me sourirent et revinrent à leurs bières. 

Eydís lui souris, et lui servis une corne de bière. Elle l'a remercia doucement, avant qu'elle ne me regarde.

"Skål !" lançai-je en me redressant. "Skål !" avaient-ils répondu en souriant.

Les tambours se remirent à tambouriner et les flûtes à répendre leurs mélodies. Ásthild bu une gorgée de sa corne, ses prunelles rivées sur mes traits. Je me tourna, plongea mon regard dans le sien, et haussa les sourcils. Mais elle se détourna. Elle semblait contrariée, et je me demandais ce qui crispait ses traits fins. J'attrapa un morceau de viande et le dévora. 

 "Ils disent que tu es un grand guerrier." dit-elle, me surprenant. "Ils disent ?" répondit-je, les sourcils froncés. "Ils disent que tu tues sans remords."   

 Je souris, mon sourire se muant en rire. Les regards des jarls survolaient ses traits, et ils souriaient. Ils riaient et chuchotaient dans les oreilles de leurs voisins, qui acquiesçaient en l'admirant. Ses longs cheveux pâles cascadaient sur ses épaules, et ses tresses retombaient sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était opaline, et ses prunelles ambrées. Ils la trouvaient magnifique, mais ils m'insupportaient.

"Tu as des remords ?" J'haussa les épaules. "Je n'en ai plus." 

"Je n'en ai jamais eu." 

"Je survis. C'est ainsi que j'ai grandi." répondis-je, tandis que ma main se glissa sur ma jambe. 

"Ils t'appellent le Désossé." reprit-elle. Ses orbes ambrés flânèrent sur mes phalanges. "Tu es.. ?" 

"Un infirme ?" 

Elle se tut. Elle parut incertaine. Son regard reflétant de l'embarras. Elle ne me craignait pas, mais elle songeait aux paroles qu'elle laisserait s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. J'admirai ses traits détendus. Elle ne semblait pas être répugnée, repoussée par mes simples regards. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais je sais qu'elle le voulait. Je ne lui en voudrais pas, bien que la haine m'emplisse en y pensant. 

"Le Désossé. Ils m'appellent ainsi parce qu'elles sont déformées." répondis-je en crispant mes doigts sur ma cuisse.

Je sens que mes poumons se gonflent et que la frustration me ronge. Mon sang pulse dans mes tempes, mais j'entends qu'elle murmure. "Ils te craignent. Et c'est ça qui te rend effrayant pour eux. C'est elles." 

"Qu'est-ce que tu tentes de me dire ?" 

"Ils pourraient penser qu'elles te rendent faible. Mais je sais que rien qu'en te regardant tu n'es pas faible. Elles t'ont données une force dévastatrice." continua-t-elle, avant qu'elle ne me regarde. "Je sais que tu n'es pas assis sur ce trône parce que tu es faible." 

"Tu es si reconnaissante ?" demandai-je. Je suis ironique. "Tu es si reconnaissante que je t'ai laissée la vie sauve ?" 

Je ris, les lèvres sur ma corne de bière tiède. Mes doigts glissèrent sur le bois, et je ne pus que rire. Ses prunelles ambrées s'enflammèrent de véhémence. Toute ma patience s'était écroulée en quelques secondes. Mes poings se serrèrent. Ses lèvres se tordirent d'un sourire sarcastique.

"Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie. Tu m'habilles comme une souveraine, tu m'offres ton hospitalité. Et j'ai tué tes hommes." Ses dents étaient serrées. "Qu'attends-tu que je fasse ?"

Les jarls nous regardaient, et les murmures intrigués bourdonnaient. Ma langue poussa ma joue, et mes narines frémirent. Mon sourire s'était estompé. Les femmes marmonnaient, mais détournaient leur regard lorsqu'elles croisèrent mes orbes. Ásthild me regardait, les mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise. 

"Je voudrais que tu restes." 

Elle se pencha, les traits crispés, et murmura d'un ton de dédain. "Je ne resterai pas." Elle se redressa, la chaise grinça sur le sol de bois, et elle s'en alla. Toute ma patience s'était envolée. Elle ne s'en ira pas. 

 

 

[Ásthild 's look like](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/82/79/e3/8279e3df0084d841db8a3457076bb753--aesthetic-viking-vikings-aesthetic.jpg) .  [Ásthild's smokkr dress](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/264938390565673791/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les berserkers sont des guerriers de la mythologique et germanique qui apparaissent dans les sagas, mais qui auraient certainement exister. Le terme berserker, en vieux norrois berserkr, signifie «chemise d'ours», du vieux norrois ber särk «chemise en peau d'ours» ou «poitrine nue» en norvégien. Les berserkers étaient des guerriers qui pouvaient accomplir des choses impensables au combat. «Bärenhaftigkeit» est le nom donné à l'état bestial, une fureur sanguinaire, dans laquelle pouvait entrer le berserker sur le champ de bataille.
> 
> La smokkr est une robe, souvent en laine, plus courte que la robe qu'elle venait en partie recouvrir, elle était retenue par des bretelles agrafées en-dessous des épaules avec des fibules dont la forme pouvait varier en fonction des régions et de la période.


End file.
